


Bad Hound!

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Impact Play, Married Sex, Pegging, Spanking, Sub Eist, dom calanthe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Eist managed to slip away early from a banquet. Calanthe is forced to punish him for it.
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach
Kudos: 17





	Bad Hound!

**Author's Note:**

> I kept asking myself “Why are there not more fics in which Calanthe dominates Eist?” So I decided to contribute my own XD

“You’ve been very naughty today, my sweet.” Calanthe’s feigned frown of disappointment turned upward into a cheeky smirk once she had her husband on his knees, face pressed down against the covers of their bed and ass up for the Lioness to do with it whatever she pleased.

Currently she had two fingers deep inside her hound, stretching him out and preparing him for something much larger. Eist groaned out rather loudly before whimpering a quiet “M’sorry,” into the blankets below him. Calanthe stroked a flushed cheek with her free hand.

“Shh I know you are.” She hummed, letting a third finger slowly circle his rim. “That’s why I’m still going to let you ride on your favorite cock tonight...But in a bit. First I’ll need to make sure you’ve been punished properly for your disobedience.”

Eist gasped when his wife slowly rubbed over his prostate. “Fuck fuck fuck Calanthe please...” He made another noise that almost sounded like a squeak. For a man so tall and strong that was certainly a pleasant surprise to hear.

Calanthe laughed softly, touching that spot again, pressing down on it just a bit harder until she had her sea hound panting and whining for mercy.

“Please...”

“Oh, no, my lovely. You’re being punished, remember?” The Queen hummed, withdrawing all three of her fingers from her partner’s desperately pulsing channel. “I did warn you the last time when you escaped from our little Yule Ball that I would be teaching you some manners if ever you decided to pull a disappearing act again without my permission.”

Eist was barely able to absorb his wife’s words, his face dragging against the fabric of the bedding beneath him as he desperately rocked back against his wife’s fingers. However, the queen removed all three far too quickly, and he was left even more wanting than before with nothing to satisfy the ache.

“No more tears.” Calanthe said to him, yanking on the collar around his neck as a warning. “They won’t get you out of this one, I’m afraid.” Eist swallowed an emerging whimper and sat as quietly as he possibly could for what felt like ages.

“There. Very good.” Calanthe hummed, stroking her hand down his back and over both shoulders. “Now sit just like that while I fetch the crop. You’re going to take your spanking like a good boy, then perhaps I’ll give you a little reward. Understood?”

“Yes.” He groaned into the pillow below him, the skin of his lower half shivering when Calanthe brushed her hand over his ass. 

Eist listened closely as he heard his Queen rummaging through their cabinet of many lovely marital aids. She hummed, probably smiling wickedly to herself, when she found the toy she was looking for: a short black crop with a wide strip of tough leather at one end and a spiraled handle at the other.

Footsteps and then a warm hand against his ass again made Eist arch into the touch. It was a movement that was pure instinct by now. His body had learned quite early on in their relationship to associate Calanthe with pleasure.

“It is a shame that I have to reprimand you this way, my hound.” The Queen lamented, a mock remorse, as her hand was replaced by the cold leather of the crop, stroking back and forth across her husband’s cheeks. “If only you’d behave...Are you ready?”

“Mmhm,” The confirmation was a non verbal plea. True words might have failed the king if he had tried to speak then.

“Very well.” Calanthe chuckled softly. “I think ten strikes will do. I am a merciful queen, after all.”

“Yes, my love...” Eist hadn’t even realized that the words had left his mouth, and before he had time to apologize for speaking without being spoken to, Calanthe brought the crop down hard on his right cheek, startling a surprised gasp out of her king.

“Remember our rules.” Calanthe warned, rubbing over the now stinging spot with her thumb. “You’ll answer me when I tell you to and only then will you speak...Unless it is to use your safe word. Understood?”

“Yes! Yes, my Queen...” Eist gritted his teeth when another smack came down onto his previously untouched left cheek. 

“Good hound.” Calanthe hummed. “That’s two. Keep holding still for me.” She spanked him again with the crop, hitting him a bit harder this time. A moan but no words. Her husband was obeying so far. “Good. Such a good boy.” Another strike and Eist let out another groan of pain and pleasure twisting together as the sound emerged from his throat.

“I think I like your pretty arse nice and pinked up for me.” Calanthe decided after she laid the crop to the king for a fifth time. This strike left quite a mark and it brought out a bit more of a yelp than a whimper. “Shh, halfway there now, my sweet. Keep being good for me.”

“I..” He didn’t get another word out before Calanthe smacked him hard with the crop.

“No no no. Rules. Remember?”

“Ye...yes...” Eist moaned loud when the seventh strike came down onto his sore rear. “I’m sorry...”

“Good.” Calanthe gave him another hard whack and he let out a cry. 

“Just two more, darling.” She assured, her ninth drawing a curse from her husband’s lips.

“Did I hear that correctly?” She raised a brow. “Did you just sling profanity at me, hound? I think that deserves at least two more swats, doesn’t it?”

“Yes!” Eist pleaded, rutting his cock against the mattress to try and get some friction and relief. 

Calanthe hit him again and he trembled, more so the next time, letting out a desperate groan.

“One more.” The Queen spoke gently, as if trying to settle a spooked horse under her hand. “Can you be good for your Queen from now on, precious?”

“Yes! Yes!” Eist’s agreements weren’t very good at hiding his pleas behind them, and Calanthe smirked, definitely in the mood for a little bit of teasing.

“You’re going to stay put, aren’t you? Not move a muscle when I specifically tell you not to leave?” She tapped her well groomed nails against reddened skin.

“Calanthe...”

“That’s a yes or a no.” The Queen reminded her hound, using her hand this time to spank him.

“Yes!” Eist cried out again. If he would have been at all aware of anything but Calanthe at the moment, he might have worried about someone hearing them through the walls.

“That’s my good boy.” Calanthe put all of her might behind the final strike and Eist yelped, his cock throbbing so that he thought he might cum just from being hit.

The bed creaked when Calanthe climbed up onto it, a knee settling on each side of her husband’s back as she leaned down to plant a series of sweet kisses between his shoulders, down his neck and one onto his jaw. “There, my darling. All finished now.” She promised. “And you did so very well, standing still for me, being a good boy.”

Eist received each of her kisses with a moan and what sounded very much like an affectionate purr.

“Do you want your reward now?” Calanthe asked him gently, fingers trailing down the side of a beautifully sculpted waist. “Want me to fuck you nice and hard until you cum?”

“Yes, my Queen...” Eist begged. “Please, please, don’t make me wait anymore...”

He was already panting at the heat and weight of her body on top of him, almost like she had that wonderful false cock inside him already. 

“You’re quite eager for it tonight, aren’t you?” The Queen laughed softly, pressing her lips to the sweaty black curls that were falling out of place upon her husband’s head. “Very well. I’ll give you what you need, darling. Stay still for just a bit longer.”

With that she climbed off of her king, giving his ass one last little smack and smirking at his desperate moan before she crossed the room to their special cabinet to retrieve another toy.


End file.
